One Hyper Inuyasha
by Youki-Kitsune-Nit
Summary: Uh oh! Inuyasha got a hold of Kagomea's sugar and raamen. What will happen to us now!?
1. Default Chapter

***heh******romance????******grrrr...kill the one who took Kagmea!!!***** (this is in honor of Kat)  
  
"Inuyasha!! Get back here!!" Kagomea yelled. Inuyasha had been getting on her nerves. All he did since they arrived in Kagomea's time was goof off. He was in the kitchen.  
  
"Ooooo! Shiny!" Inuyasha said. Kagomea could here him from the kitchen. That shiny thing could only mean *crash!* he found her mom's china.  
  
"Inuyasha! Clean that up!" Kagomea would have to order replacements. She walked in the kitchen and her mouth dropped open. The eggs were in the microwave, the steak was in the sink (halfway down the disposal), and her orange juice was stained in Inuyasha's white hair. He was eating something. Kagomea looked infront of him and saw him eating raamen with sugar all over it. Kagomea was infuriated.  
  
"SIT!!!!" *wham*  
  
"Wahhh!!! Waaaaah! Waa- ooo, chocolate.."  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't eat that!"  
  
"Yumm!!!! Oooooo, what's this?"  
  
"Inuyasha! No! Not the baking soda and the vinigar!!!"  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"Owwey.." Kagomea got some ice and band-aids. " My foot! My bum! My head..." Inuyasha groaned. Kagomea had an idea.  
  
"We'll have to take you to a vet, I mean, doctor. Your ears can be hid with this hat." Kagomea said.  
  
"Noooooo! Not the hat!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. He didn't like having the hat on. He ran around the house, bouncing off the walls. He ran into Kagomea's room and hid under her bed.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you? Get out from under there!" Kagomea's kindergarten photo's were under there....  
  
"Hey! Who's this funny-lookin girl?" Inuyasha asked. Kagomea groaned.  
  
"That's me you imbisal!!!!" Kagomea shouted.  
  
"Wow. You sure did look pretty stu- SIT!" *wack* "Ow..."  
  
"Now. *stuffs cap on Inuyasha* Come to the car." Kagomea ordered. One evil, menacing look from Kagomea ttold inuyasha that she meant buisness. He got out from under the bed and walked downstairs to wait for Kagomea, leaving her to stare at the photo. "I do look pretty dumb..." she said to herself.  
  
*out side*  
  
Kagomea got outside and could see Inuyasha. One loud honk from her car told her where he was. "Inuyasha! Don't honk that horn!" Kagomea yelled. She ran to the car and tried to open the door but it was locked. Inuyasha smiled. "You let me in NOW you *hoooooooooooooooooooooonk*" Inuyasha had honked the horn again. "Gah!!!! You *hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonk*" Inuyasha just smiled some more. "Okay, Inuyasha. The jokes over. Let me in. I'll say it!" With that Inuyasha unlocked the door and let Kagomea in.  
*in the car*  
  
They drove out to look at some country side when the ramen and sugar began to kick in. Inuyasha started pushing buttons. He turned to windsheild wipers on, he poped off the top, he turned to air conditioning on, hit the air-bag button (which got Kagomea in a "sitting" mood ), and hit the radio. When the radio turned on he heard the words: "I've got the Power! (music) I've got the Power!" All he did the whole time that song was on was say: "Demons have Power! (music) Demons have power!"  
  
"We get the message. Now shut up all ready!" Kagome was getting tired of his antics. He neaded to pipe down.  
  
They arrived at the doctors and looked to see if there was an empty spot they could fill.  
  
"Why yes. You coulf fill right now if you like. Room 3E. Floor #2." said the sectretary. They headed to the..........  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW to find out what happens........ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	2. Is that a Shaver I hear?

HOPE YA SENDED ME REVIEWS!!!!! Inuyasha is ridin an elevator for the first time.!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"This is it. Now come on. What are you afraid of?" Kagomea asked. They had to take the ELEVATOR. Inuyasha didn't even like the looks of it. He causiousely stepped in. "Good. Now be sure to stand still." Kagomea advised. Then the door closed and Inuyasha was a little claustraphobic. The Kagomea pushed a button and the elevator started. Big mistake.  
  
"AHHHH!!!! THE EVIL DEMONS OF HECK ARE SUCKING ME TO THE GROUND!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Inuyasha! It's ok! It's just gravity." Kagomea reasurred him.  
  
"Oooooo. Gravity." Inuyasha said playfully. When the elevator stopped Inuyasha got a little confused. Then he remembered Kagomea pushing the buttons to make the elevator work. He pushed one.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing?!" Kagomea said. Inuyasha just kept pushing the buttons till he broke the consol and they got stuck between floors. "Now look what you did! SIT!" Kagomea yelled. Another big mistake. Inuyasha fell through the floor and Kagomea was taken with him. But ,luckily, Inuyasha caught her and He stuck his nails into the wall, holding them both. He climed back to the elevator and went out the top, found a floor, and got out, onto that floor. "I think we'll take the stairs from now on....." Kagomea said.  
  
**Later**  
  
They found room 3E and floor #2 and went in.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Kagomea asked.  
  
"Hai. Yes. Come in." the doctor said. He emerged and took a look at them. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need you to take a look at Inu- I mean, uh, Dan. Yah. Dan. He ate some bad stuff and some baking soda and viniger. Will he be okay?" Kagomea asked.  
  
"Hmmm. Well? How do you feel, son?" the doctor asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine." He replied.  
  
"Well then. I guess that there is no problem. You should be okay." the doctor said. With that, he walked back into his office and closed the door.  
  
"Phew. Good thing yer okay." Kagomea said with relief. "Lets go."  
  
**in the car**  
  
"Hmmm...." Inuyasha said curiousely. He found a kever on the side of the seat. He pulled it. *WHAM* He flew forward, creating a dent in the dash. "Ow...."  
  
"You're an imbisal......" Kagomea said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Cool!" Inuyasha had founs the window switch. He made the window go up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, up.........  
  
"STOP IT!" Kagomea shouted. She was about ready to slap him.  
  
***AT house***  
  
Inuyasha had took of for Kagomea's room as soon as they arrived.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing????" she asked. She could her things falling upstairs. She went up to look and saw Inuyasha laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked. Then she saw all of her grade school pictures on the ground. Ones where she had glasses and others when she was wearing a dorky costume.  
  
"Wow. You sure look funny." Inuyasha said when he could finally breathe. He ran downstairs and and locked himself in the bathroom. Kagomea tried to open it but it was impossible. Then she heard a dreaded sound. The electirc shaver. When Inuyasha had finally shut the shaver off Kagomea warned him with a sit. He opened the door and Kagomea almost died laughing......  
I know this fic is short but that is a good place to stop at. Want to know more? REVIEWREBIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Inuyasha needs to See an IQ School

THANKS FER THEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*I'll do more since yah REVIEWED ME.!!!!!!!  
"Oh my GOD!" Kagomea couldn't stop laughing. She fell to the floor laughing. Her gut started to ache really bad.  
  
"I don't think it's so funny..." Inuyasha said. But Kagomea obviousely thought it was. Inuyasha had shaved both his ears and his face, which had little pieces of toilet paper on it. He had shaving cream all over him and his ear had a clip on it. Kagomea couldn't even talk. It was just too much.  
  
"O....o.....o....k.....Inuyasha.........lets...get you....cleaned up...." Kagomea was just laughing her guts out. She got him a towel and let him deal with it. She couldn't do much else for him. She was laughing too much.  
  
**Later in the eavining/bed time****  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha. You can snooze on the couch. I'll be upstairs if yah need anything." Kagomea told him. And with that she went upstairs. But she probably was doing the right thing because Inuyasha thought that the couch was very uncomfortable. He looked over and saw some news papers. Hmmmmm he thought. He got up and took out a few new papers. He laid them on the ground and he layed on them.  
  
"Ahhhh. Much better." he said. He then fell asleep within minutes.  
  
**Midnight**  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" Kagomea had been sound asleep but was awaken with an unusual sound. She got up and got a flash light. She went down stairs and saw some news papers on the floor. "Hmm..." Then she heard that noise again. It was coming from the bathroom. It sounded like the swishing of water. She looked inside and tried to stifle a laugh but it didn't help.  
  
Inuyasha was drinking from the toilet.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Kagomea was as upset as she was having the giggle fits. Inuyasha was very wet and had a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"Isn't what this is for?" he asked? Kagomea just shook her head and laughed.  
  
"No. We do our "duty" in there." she explained. When she calmed down she sent Inuyasha to sleep in her room. "And don't piddle on the floor!" she called, giggling. She layed down on the couch and fell fast asleep.  
  
**morning**  
  
Kagomea yawned and got up. She was sure sleepy. She knows why and laughs at last nights senario. She goes upstairs to check on Inuyasha and sees that he's not in bed. She goes downstairs and goes into the kitchen, and gasps. There were about fifteen pancakes on the ceiling and Inuyasha was infront of the stove.  
  
"This sure is confusing..." he said, scratching his head. He looked soooo kawaii (cute) trying to figure out breakfast. "Ah hah! I know!" he got into the cuboard and took out the sugar and pourd it into two bowls. "This stuff gives ya energy!" he said with a smile.  
  
"No, Inuyasha. That stuff is bad for your teeth, er, fangs. I'll make breakfast." Kagomea said. Inuyasha stepped out of the way to watch her cook. She made perfect pancakes. When she handed Inuyasha his he took his whipped cream and strawbarries and made a Demon-Pancake (you know, a pancake with a demon face).  
  
**after breakfast**  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going to take a shower. You can hang around here if you want. I'll be out soon." Kagomea informed Inuyasha. She went into the bathroom and started the shower. When she got in she opened a little window above the shower to let out steam. It had a screan on though. She was about ready to get out when she heard something. She looked through the tiny screan and was face to face with Inuyasha! "INUYASHA!!!! I'M GONNA TAKE CARE OF YOU WHEN I GET OUT!!!!" Kagomea screamed.  
*************send more Reviews if yah wanna know what happenes.**************REVIEW************REVIEW***************************** ********heh...... 


	4. ChocolateKagomae?

YOU REVIEWED LITTLE OL' ME????? Now i's gonna write more.......poor little inu.......he's dead....... I'll spell kagomea how ever i want to...........  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!! COME HERE!!" Kagomea yelled. He was gonna get it. She ran upstairs and heard the door close. Kagomea thought. She ran out side and heard a sound near the shrine...... Kagomea hurried over to the shrine and couldn't find Inuyasha. So she did what she thought she should do. She jumped into the well.  
  
"Oh no!" Inuyasha said. He had been hiding in to store room of the shed for a long time. He saw Kagomea jump into the well. "I'll have to go get her....." he said gloomily. He walked over to the shrine and jumped down the well.  
  
***5oo years in the past***  
  
Kagomea got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Boy. That was a dusty trip." she said. She looked around and saw the Old God fathers tree. She decided to head into the village, in search of Inuyasha. she thought. But she really needed to take a breather. She may not be a blonde but she should know that not breathing is bad for you!  
  
**back to inuyasha**  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and searched the horison. He then saw a glimpse of her in the distance. he thought. He jumped frpm tree to tree, searching for Kagomea. He saw her and ran up to her. But when he spoke, she just ran.  
  
"I didn't think she was that mad at me...." he said to himself.He ran after her but she seemed to get farther away. This confused Inuyasha, but he went after her anyways.  
  
**with Kagomea**  
  
She walked ito the village and was greeted by everyone she saw. Old friebds, new friends. She asked a padesrtian if he had seen Inuyasha.  
  
"No ma'am" he said. "We's not seens him since ya took 'im."  
  
"Hmmm..." Kagomea could tell that something wasn't right. She decided to look in the forest for him, armed with her bow and arrow, of course.  
  
**inuyasha**  
  
"Kagomea!!!!" It was no use. Inuyasha thought. He chased after her some more.  
  
After chasing her for quite some distance, she stopped. Inuyasha watched her closely.  
  
"Ha ha haaaaa!" came a very loud voice. Inuyasha looked up to see a giant...slug thingy?  
  
"Hey! You're that guy from Star Wars!" he shouted.  
  
"Very good, Inu boy. Would you like a taste?' The slug-thingy picked up Kagomea and...BIT OFF HER HEAD!...No..I'm just kidding.....Instead, Kagomea became...chocolate! "You eat! No?"  
  
Inuyasha licked his lips. "I eat!" he shouted. He jumped up and nibbled on the chocolate Kagomea. Then he broke through the surface. "What? Hollow?" Then he looked inside. M&M's!!!! He ate up all the M&M's. Soon the chocolate Kagomea was gone....  
  
**Kagomea**  
  
Meanwhile, in a distant land...I mean, with Kagomea. Heh. Kagomae was watching the whole thing. Her anger was furiouse. First he does his Inuyasha-Peeping-Tom-Services now he eats a chocolate, life size, replica of..of...HER?!?!  
  
"Inuyasha!!" She shouted. Inuyasha looked up from his food. He had chocolate all over his face. And he was very....fat.....  
  
"Whaaat?" he sounded annoyed. He tried to get up but it was no use. he rolled over and started to roll down hill..right at Kagomae!  
  
"Ahhh!" he rolled over her and bounced like a bubble. Kagomea went over an clocked him.  
  
"Wahhhh? Wow. I'm in a lovely place were fuzzy squirrles play banjos and the trees are cotton candy pink....." was all Inuyasha could say.  
  
"You block head!" Kagomea shouted. "Just wait till I get through with you!"  
  
@%^$#&^$*&^Wanna see what Kagomae does to Inuyasha? REVIEW! REVIEW!(&^%(#&*^&&^( 


	5. TV and Movies Mix!

111Thanks fer them reviews! I enjoyed them!111  
  
"B-but Kagome!" Inuyasha studdered. Kagome just grinned evily.  
  
"Yaaahhhhh!" Kagome shouted. She pulled something out from behind her back.  
  
"Noooo!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Yes!" Kagome said. "The Frying Pan Of DOOM! (thunder and lighting)" Inuyasha screamed and tried to run away, but that wasn't any good. He was too fat to move. Kagome took this oppertunity to whack him with The Frying Pan Of DOOM! (thunder and lighting) She whacked him on the head.  
  
"Yeeeooow!" He shouted. Kagome jumped onto his fat belly, ready for another whack, but she bounced off.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted, confused. Then some little green guy appeared with long green ears. Kagome bent down to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Remember. Use the force." he said.  
  
"Yoda?" Kagome asked. He shook his head.  
  
"No. Accually, I'm your laywer. Have you been in any carwrecks recently that were caused by the carelessness of another driver? If so, then just call the number on the screen." he said.  
  
"What number?" Kagome asked. Laywer-Yoda pointed to the screen.  
  
"Don't you see it?" he asked. Kagome shook her head. "Nevermind." he said, and disapeared. Then some dude carrying a cell phone said:  
  
"Can you hear me now?" Kagome did the peace sign. "Good." he said.  
  
"Kago-....." Inuyasha couldn't finish. He returned to normall size. But something came out of his belly... A mini Inuyasha! Inuyasha put his pinky to his mouth. "Hah! With Mini-Inu by my side, I can rule the world and use a giant "laser" to destroy the main villages of the world!" he said. Kagome looked at him.  
  
"Not if I use my Female Mojo, baby." she said, taking a karate stance. Inuyasha looked partly amused.  
  
"Mini-Inu, sick 'er!" he odered.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeee!" He shouted, and ran after Kagome.  
  
"Judo Chop!" she shouted and karate chopped Mini-Inu. "Judo Kick!" she said and karate kicked Mini-Inu. "Ha! Take that!" she said.  
  
"Hmm. Mini-Inu. Return to me!" Inuyasha said. "I'll spare earth if you give me... 200 Million dollars!" he said, grinning. Kagome resisted laughing. But it was hard not to. "What? What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome watches Mini-Inu vanish. "Hasta-la-vista, baby." Inuyasha said and ran super fast in direction of the well. Kagome grinned. She began to start singing.  
  
"You know it makes me wanna SIT! Throw my hands up and SIT! Turn round and round. SIT! Oh yeah!" Inuyasha begn slamming to the ground. Kagome stopped and walked over to him. "Hello. Good bye. I feel better." and with that, She walked off, leaving Inuyasha squished to the ground. 


End file.
